1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voltage generation circuit for generating a plurality of voltages in a stepped-up manner and a semiconductor memory device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional semiconductor memory device generates a voltage necessary for writing, erasing or reading data by an internal voltage generation circuit within a chip since the power has now become provided by a single power supply. The internal voltage generation circuit is constructed to be capable of setting a plurality of voltage levels in a stepped-up manner.
The internal voltage generation circuit includes a voltage adjusting circuit for adjusting a power externally provided to a desired output voltage level.
For setting a plurality of voltage levels in a stepped-up manner, a conventional semiconductor memory device requires as many transfer gates as voltage levels to be set (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-242949).